Pasado, presente ¿Fu turo?
by Lanier
Summary: ¿Con cuál de los tres me voy a quedar? ¡Ninguno me gusta!


**Pasado, presente y ¿Fu...turo?**

_¿Con cual de los tres me voy a quedar¡Ninguno me gusta!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Overyee**

"Oye, profesor ¿Nos puedes explicar otra vez por qué estamos recogiendo esto?" Preguntó Fry con el ceño fruncido mientras se agachaba para coger una extraña flor amarillo verdoso.

"Porque es medicinal, cura una jurásica enfermedad que antes terminaba con muchas vidas llamada _cáncer_" Fry miró a su sobrino estúpidamente.

"Ah ¿..Y eso es bueno?" El profesor se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo"

"Espero que por lo menos recibamos una paga extra" Murmuró Leela, a la que le estaba empezando a doler la espalda. El profesor juntó las manos nervioso.

"Ah... bueno, yo creía que lo estabais haciendo porque me queréis"

"¡Huyamos, se ha vuelto loco!" Gritó Bender tirando las flores, Leela y Fry no tardaron en salir corriendo.

"¿Eso significa que nadie me quiere?" Preguntó el profesor bajando la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que los insectos de los alrededores se escapaban de él igualmente.

Sin embargo Bender volvió, cogió las flores que habían recogido entre los tres y se las guardó para venderlas más tarde en el mercado negro como sustancias alucinógenas (xDD) ante la esperanzada pero después triste mirada del anciano centenario.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Fry a Leela mientras corrían "Seguro que ahora va a estar una semana deprimido y ni ganas de aguantarle"

"Podríamos ir al siguiente encargo que tenemos" Argumentó Leela

"¿A qué planeta tenemos que ir?" La uniojo frunció el ceño.

"_Overyee" _Contestó concisamente; después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar.

-----

"Bueeeno ¿Y qué hay que llevar?" Inquirió Bender positivamente; al final había vendido las florecillas pero no había conseguido todo lo que le hubiera gustado, y aunque fuera así. Algún dinerillo adicional siempre venía bien ¿No...?

"Doscientas cajas de lentillas extra grandes" Respondió Leela "Y las tengo bien contadas" Añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Maldita uniojo..."

"¿Decías algo?"

"Que qué bonita puesta de sol rojo"

"Mh... Bueno, será mejor que zarpemos de una vez, se supone que esto lo tendríamos que haber llevado hace una semana"

"¿Y por qué no lo hemos hecho? Esta semana hemos trabajado" Dijo Fry subiendo a la nave.

"Sí, claro, hemos hecho el trabajo atrasado de hace una semana" Informó la joven poniendo el ojo en blanco. "Aunque hay otra razón..." Dijo, después de un minuto a media voz tras sentarse en su puesto de mando "Y es que... ¡EH¿Me estáis escuchando?" Gritó mirando hacia tras al darse cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban jugando a pócker.

"Yo creía que la conversación había terminado ya. No se qué de una semana ¿No?" Leela gruñó enfadada.

"Bah, déjalo. Hablar con vosotros es una pérdida de tiempo" Masculló haciendo que la nave encendiera motores, aunque no se podía quitar de encima una extraña sensación, como si su subconsciente supiera que iba a pasar _algo_.

La verdad es que ella se sentía así desde que había escuchado el nombre de aquél planeta: "_Overyee_"

No sabía por qué, pero esa palabra le producía una sensación extraña, y no le gustaba pero a la vez sí. _Sea lo que sea lo sabré dentro de poco quiera o no._ Se dijo valientemente.

Aunque por primera vez no se sintiera valiente en absoluto.

El viaje pasó entre varios intentos de trampas por parte de Fry, unas cuantas de Bender que terminó desplumando al pobre pelirrojo en el juego, y, por encima de todo, una histérica Leela que sentía cómo sus manos sudaban sin parar. _¿Pero qué me está pasando? Yo nunca me he sentido así..._

Y de repente, tras una espesa capa de polvo de estrellas se vio el planeta Overyee, de un azul eléctrico, y Leela de súbito recordó algo, las imágenes y palabras eran una explosión en su mente que no pudo aguantar y su cuerpo terminó haciendo que cayese desmayada en menos de dos segundos de haber visto _Overyee_, haciendo que la nave cayese casi en picado durante un buen tramo hasta que finalmente chocó en el planeta (Por si os interesa en el recorrido mató a once pájaros y cayó encima de un perro)

"¡Oye, Leela, qué demonios ha sido eso¡¡Casi nos matas!!" Exclamó Bender.

"Pero si tú no puedes morirte"

"¿Qué estás insinuando¡Aunque no pueda morirme, que me digas eso duele!" Exclamó, golpeándose en el pecho que se abrió y dejó caer unas cuantas cartas, Fry las cogió enfadado.

"¡Has estado haciendo trampas en el pócker!" Gritó poniéndoselas a la altura de los ojos.

"Eso no es lo importa ahora, Fry¿sabes...? Lo más importante ahora es... er..." Bender miró a todas partes pasa ver si algo podía sacarle del apuro "¡Leela¡Fíjate en ella! Eres un insensible... me has decepcionado" Dijo cruzándose de brazos. El chico se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón y fue a ayudar a Leela que según parecía se había desmayado y estaba apoyada en los mandos con el ojo cerrado.

"¿Estará... bien?" Preguntó Fry llevándose una mano en la boca sin atreverse a tocar a su amiga.

"Hay una forma de saberlo" Le respondió Bender sacando un palo y tocándola con él.

"¿No hay otra forma más segura de saberlo...?"

"¡¡¡Pero qué dices, FRY¡¡ESTA ES LA MEJOR DE TODAS!! Cómo se nota que no eres un robot con una inteligencia súper-desarrollada como yo..." Y acto seguido siguió golpeando a Leela con el palo.

"Agh, deja eso ya" Fry ya se había cansado de la situación y se agachó para ver si ella respiraba "Ahora respira ¡Qué bien, está viv...! Espera... ¡Ahora no! Ahora sí... ahora no... ahora sí... ahora no" Se irguió asustado "¡Debe de estar muriéndose! Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital" Entonces la cogió en brazos para llevarla fuera de la nave "¿Tú crees que habrá personas cerca?"

"Espero que no, porque entonces seguro que nos denunciarían por hacer un precioso agujero al chocar... Y yo no tengo dinero para pagar un abogado" Se quejó el robot pareciendo afligido por primera vez.

"Sí, claro. Vamos" Fry Bajó de la nave con la chica en brazos esperando encontrar a alguien mientras Bender iba detrás con toda la pachorra que le era posible fumándose un puro. "No hay nadie..." Exclamó cuando habían andado ya durante bastante tiempo. Habían tenido la mala suerte de aterrizar en un punto del planeta donde sólo había campos de cultivos y cosas por el estilo.

"Pues yo creo que a lo lejos se ve un pueblo"

"¿En serio?" Exclamó Fry esperanzado.

"Psch..."

"Entonces vamos" Y fue con paso firme en dirección a donde señalaba su amigo.

_...Después de una hora y media..._

"Er... B-bender... ¿es...tás seguro d-de que... estaba por aquí...?" Preguntó el pelirrojo agotado; Leela, al ser tan alta, pesaba la suyo y él nunca había tenido demasiado fuerza, después de todo.

"Séh... o quizás no. A lo mejor estaba en la dirección contrario, quién sabe" Fry gimió. "Bah, eres un quejica. Ya verás, seguramente después de esta subida encontraremos el pueblo. Ya sabes lo que dicen, a la trigésimo octava va la vencida" El chico sólo fue capaz de responderle con un resoplido.

Penosamente fue subiendo la cuesta, estaba muy cansado pero a la vez sentía preocupación, llevaban un buen rato caminando y Leela todavía no se había despertado. Aunque creía que seguía respirando o igual no... Decididamente el no serviría para ser médico (Eso ni lo dudes)

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cima vieron una bonita cuidad, algo simple pero realmente acogedora, que se parecía bastante a las del siglo XX.

"Wow..." Suspiró Fry "Mira ahí hay una persona" Dejó cuidadosamente a su amiga en el suelo (Más tarde se daría cuenta que fue justamente encima de una planta parecida a las ortigas pero ese no es el caso) y fue hacia la señora que caminaba delante de él.

"Hey, perdone" Dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la mujer que se dio la vuelta "¡¡¡AHH!!!" Gritó ahogadamente al ver que aquélla persona tenía únicamente un ojo como Leela "Us... usted..." La mujer le miraba enfadada.

"¿Qué quieres, _humano_?" Por la forma en la que había dicho la última palabra parecía como si fuera un insulto, pero Fry no lo notó ya que estaba demasiado ocupado colocando piezas (No literalmente) de los hechos.

"A-ah... Usted... Exactamente... ¿Qué es...?"

"Una _Everyiena_" Respondió con orgullo. Fry sonrió.

"¿En serio? Vaya... es estupendo... mire, yo tengo una amiga que es de su especie, veníamos a traer unos paquetes, pero ella se ha desmayado y como era la capitana de nuestra nave chocamos y creo que se ha hecho daño en algún sitio ¿Podría ayunarnos?" La mujer le escrutó con su ojo celosamente para después suspirar derrotada.

"Está bien, ayudaré a esa jovencita" A Fry esta vez no se le pasó el hecho de que no pareciera muy simpatizante con él. "Voy a llamar a una Ambeelenzi"

"¿Eh?"

"Es el transporte para recoger a los enfermos y llevarlos al hospital" Acto seguido sacó un teléfono diminuto, marcó unos cuantos dígitos y empezó a hablar muy rápido y en bajo para que Fry no le entendiera, aunque por otro lado el joven estaba tan confuso que otra vez no se dio cuenta de ella.

¿Era Leela una Everyiena? Entonces eso significaba que este era su planeta; tenía ganas de que por fin se despertara y pudiera saberlo, seguramente se iba a poner muy contenta, aunque... La sonrisa de borró de su rostro. Eso significaba que posiblemente se quedaría allí y dejarían de verse para que al final se olvidase de él.

Huh...

"Oye, humano ¿Cómo dices que se llama la _Everyiena_ que está desmayada?"

"Ah, se llama Leela"

"Muy bien... Sí, en la calle Haumtes, cerca del número x" y..." La mujer abrió de repente mucho el ojo, poniendo una mano en el teléfono y miró a Fry muy seria. "¿Acabas de decir que se llama Leela?"

"Sí ¿Pasa alg...?"

"¿Tiene el pelo morado?" Volvió a preguntar la mujer visiblemente nerviosa sin dejarle terminar.

"Sí... pero"

"¿Y su ojo es violáceo?"

"Sí" Respondió Fry asintiendo con la cabeza "¿Qué ocurre?" Pero la señora no le hacía ni caso, y estaba al parecer sumida en sus propios pensamientos hablando en susurros.

"¿P-puedo verla?" Preguntó agitada, Fry asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

"Es la chica que está ahí tirada..." Dijo, señalándola con un dedo.

"¡Por todos los Dioses¡Es verdad¡Es Leela, la misma raptada por unos mafiosos!" Se arrodilló para inclinarla levemente y ver bien su cara "Se nota que es ella, es tan guapa como su madre" Fry se había quedado con la boca abierta, y a Bender se le había caído el decimonoveno puro que llevaba en ese día de la impresión.

"¡Espera un momento!" Exclamó este último "¿Me estás diciendo que Leela es famosa aquí? Y además... ¿Este es su planeta...?" La mujer miró con asco al robot.

"¿Me estás vacilando¡Pues claro que es famosa¡¡Seguramente sea la persona más conocida de todo _Overyee_, aunque no se haya criado aquí!!"

"¿Q-qué?" Preguntaron a la vez Fry y Bender cada vez más sorprendidos.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

* * *

_Ciao! _

_Como podéis ver este fict es de Futurama y va de mi personaje preferido:_

_Leela._

_Ya sé que ahora todo parece demasiado típico pero en el siguiente capítulo puede que os llevéis una sorpresa... o dos :3 He intentado que, como en los capítulos de esta serie empezase de una forma diferente a la trama de la historia, por eso puse eso de las flores (Que ya nos gustaría que la cura para el cáncer fuera algo tan sencillo como unas flores, la verdad...) y también he intentado que fuese un mínimo de gracioso :3 La verdad es que esta historia ni si quiera la he meditado bien pero mientras iba escribiendo este cap. lo he ido pensando todo y ya sé lo que va a pasar (Soy una máquina :3)_

_Bueno, si os ha gustado y queréis que lo siga dejad un review, en serio, si no consigo review posiblemente no escriba el siguiente cap. ya que soy una vaga (Juas xD)_

_¡Pues eso n.n! De:_

_Lanier-Sama_

PD: Qué pena que sea la 2º en poner un fict de Futurama en Españolo... ç-ç 

_PD2¿Los personajes os parecen demasiado OCC's? Yo creo que me he pasado un poco con Bender xDDDD_

_PD3: Me encanta Bender nn (Aunque no se note)_

_PD4: Posiblemente termine con el 2º cap. (O no)_


End file.
